Cuadro incompleto
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: No podía finalizarlo, ese cuadro estaba por la mitad, no lo habían terminado. No quedo un cuadro para el recuerdo, solo era un cuadro incompleto.


Nathaniel está en su taller, trabajando. O más bien, eso intenta. Se encuentra enfrente de un lienzo en blanco, pero su inspiración no fluye, está quieto ahí.

Sin poder dar una pincelada y cuando la da, es una línea. Sin conexión, sola, en todo el espacio blanco como él se sentía luego de separarse de Chloé. Recuerda ese día:

_—Me estoy acalambrando—espetó la chica—¿Podemos hacer una pausa?_

_—Adelante—el artista bajó el pincel y al rato sintió como los brazos de Chloé lo abrazan por la espalda apoyando el mentón en su hombro, viendo el dibujo—¿Qué te parece? —Nathaniel pide una opinión._

_—Me fascina—sinceramente—Pues claro, yo soy la que esta ahí._

_Él sonrió, pero cuando siente que le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, lo besa ahí, en el cuello. Se apartó._

_—No, Chloé—dijo alejándose y dándole la espalda._

_—¿Que sucede?—preguntó, sus ojos parpadearon no comprendiendo—¿No te gusto?_

_—No es eso—no la miró a los ojos—Pero, creo que esto sería mejor si solo es profesional._

_—Y yo creo...—acercándose hacia el—...Que deberías haberlo pensando antes de acostarte conmigo._

_La miró, sus ojos turquesa que amaba la rubia, la miraban de una forma que no le gustaba._

_—Fue un error._

_—¿Qué? —Debía haber escuchado mal —¿Error?_

_—No debí hacerlo._

_— ¿No debiste? —sus ojos se cristalizaban a cada segundo, esa mirada no le gustaba— ¿Soy un error?— Ella estaba aliviada que use rímel, delineador a prueba de agua—¿Hablar de nuestro futuro fue un error?_

_—Sí._

_—Muy gracioso—dijo Chloé, rió sino quería largarse a llorar—No eres nada gracioso, tomatito._

_Se colocó enfrente de él, pero el retrocedió._

_—Me dijiste que me amabas ¿Eso también fue un error? —su voz sonó alta. Exigió una respuesta._

_—Lo siento._

_Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que su mano chocara contra su mejilla. Le pegó una cachetada, sus cinco dedos quedando marcados en su piel._

_Las lágrimas se cristalizaban en sus ojos. Tomó su bolso y se marchó de ahí._

_—¡No quiero volver a verte ver! —gritó. La puerta se cerró de un portazo._

_No volvió a abrirse._

**...**

Ella no volvería, el cuadro nunca se terminaría, el pintor se percata de eso cuando con esas palabras, pinta de negro su corazón. Pero no las dice porque no la amaba, lo dice porque lo hacía y su padre que anteriormente había hablado con él. Tenía razón, el jamás podría hacerla feliz, porque nunca podría darle todo lo que se merecía.

**...**

_—Alcalde... ¿Que lo trae por aqui? —preguntó al abrirle la puerta y encontrarse de frente con el padre de Chloé._

_—Vengo a hablar de mi hija, ¿Puedo pasar?_

_Nathaniel lo dejó ingresar, su departamento es pequeño y estaba un poco desordenado. El alcalde no dijo una palabra y se sienta en el sofá._

_—Sere rápido, me he enterado que te frecuenta, sé que la estas retratando —él asiente—Y espero que solo sea eso, no es por ofender pero no creo que la hagas feliz..._

_Eso fue como si le arrojara un balde de agua fría. Quiso decirle que la haría feliz, pero no estaba seguro, la vacilación lo dominaba._

_—Mi hija tiene gustos refinados, jamás estaría con alguien de tu nivel, no podrías complacerla. Y viendo las condiciones en que vives..._

_Quería__ decirle que estaba con alguien como llamaba de su "nivel" Pero tal vez, ella no lo consideraba serio, no lo pensaba seriamente o no se daba cuenta que el, no podría darle lo que merecía._

_—Tiene razón —dijo, su voz sonaba abatida—No podría hacerla feliz._

_—Qué bueno que lo entiendas —expreso mientras se levantaba del sofá. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—Adiós._

_Nathaniel cerró la puerta, donde se quedó varios minutos tocando la textura, tragó saliva, cerró el puño. Esas palabras que Burgeious le había dicho, le habían afectado porque tenían razón._

_No tenía el dinero, la posición para hacerla feliz. No, a alguien como ella._

**_..._**

Si el alcalde hubiera visto el cuadro, vería que su hija estaba sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Nathaniel creyó que esa sonrisa iba a ser efímera y lo primordial, ellos dos no le preguntaron a Chloé si era feliz y creía que podía seguir siéndolo.

**...**

—¡Hija! —Llama su padre desde la puerta—Tienes que comer —dice— Hice una reservación en tu restaurante favorito.

—¡No quiero ver a nadie! —Grita— ¡Vete!

El entra, con la otra llave que pidió en recepción. Ella se percató, oyó el sonido de sus pasos, a través de todo su llanto.

—¡Te dije que te fueras, papi! ¡Vete! —ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente sobre su almohada, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos a Abracitos.

—¿Que paso? —cuestiona acariciando los suaves cabellos rubios de su amada hija.

—Nathaniel —gimotea, con solo recordarlo, sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, (Error, error)

—Yo sabía que él no te podría hacer feliz, las condiciones en que vivía...

(¿Eh?)

Chloé despegó la cara de la almohada, sus ojos estaban rojizos. Mirando a su padre.

—¿Lo visitaste? —Mirándolo a los ojos—¿Que le dijiste papa?

El hombre traga saliva.

—La verdad —comienza— el nunca podría hacerte feliz. Puedes conseguirte un montón de pretendientes, mas apuestos, con mejor situación económica.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—pregunta fuertemente, aprieta sus puños, sujetando con sus uñas las sabanas—Sé que puedo conseguir con mayor posición, pero no me amarían. ¡Él me amaba por lo que soy! ¡No necesitaba el dinero cuando estaba con el!

—Si te hubiera amado, estará aquí —los ojos de la chica se expandieron en reconocimiento—Lo siento, no quería... ¿Quieres que te compre un auto?

—No —su voz sonó apagada, estaba cabizbaja.

—¿Un collar?

—No.

—¡Pídeme lo que sea! ¡Lo que sea para que vuelvas a ser feliz!

—Algunas cosas no se pueden comprar con dinero.

Le gustaba alardear, era superficial, caprichosa, egocéntrica, mimada. Todos tenían esa imagen de ella, hasta su papá, pero cuando estaba con Nathaniel se sentía desnuda a su lado, cuando la retrataba, cuando la miraba podía darse cuenta que el veía cosas de ellas que otros no.

Estaba desnuda con ropa. La tocaba, sin hacerlo.

—Vete, papá —ella vuelve a hundirse en la almohada y el alcalde no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que irse.

**...**

Ya no podía pintar. Nathaniel no podía pintar, dibujar. No podía finalizarlo, ese cuadro estaba por la mitad, no lo habían terminado. No quedo un cuadro para el recuerdo, solo era un cuadro incompleto.

**...**

Chloé usa sus ropas elegantes y estas ya no se manchan de pintura, ya no huele ese olor sino el aroma de sus perfumes caros. Sin embargo aún extrañaba el olor a pintura. Extrañaba al pintor.

**...**

Meses después...

—Señorita.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la joven.

—Esto es para ti.

Su mayordomo le entregaba un cuadro envuelto. Lo descubrió y vio el cuadro incompleto. Encontró una nota en el lienzo, que leyó.

_Querida Chloé:_

_De seguro te sorprenderá esta nota, luego de lo que paso. No quería lastimarte, solo quería que no cometieras un error, tú no eres un error, soy yo. Pensé que no podría hacerte feliz, pero solo lo asimile por mi cuenta, nunca te pregunte si querías arriesgarte conmigo. Si me amabas como yo lo hacía._

_Han pasado meses... no sé si estas con pareja, si eres feliz sin mí, pero si no lo eres..._

_¿Me ayudarías a terminar esta pintura? A la misma hora en el mismo lugar._

_PD: Solo si crees que puedo hacerte feliz._

—¿Esta todo en orden, señorita?

Chloé asintió mientras lloraba.

—Tarde, estúpido tomate.

**...**

El reloj marca la hora indicada, ella no vino. Nathaniel observaba la puerta, suspira, una y otra vez.

—Ella es feliz... —expresa—Me lo imagine.

Minutos después, la puerta es golpeada y cuando es abierta, unos brazos lo envuelven. Sus brazos correspondieron el abrazo, con fuerza al darse cuenta de su identidad. Su nariz aspiraba el olor a perfume caro. Ella, la de la pintura.

Lo extrañaba. La extrañaba.

Y por eso nunca más se dejarían ir, jamás. Terminarían el cuadro y crearían otros.


End file.
